<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ve been around this world (and now everything’s a bore) by noyoumiscalculated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921791">i’ve been around this world (and now everything’s a bore)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyoumiscalculated/pseuds/noyoumiscalculated'>noyoumiscalculated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>heart of coal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Book 2: Earth (Avatar), Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mentions of sex (nothing explicit), Pining, and Mai being the only one who knows about it and having to put up with them being awkward, it's mostly just about Azula and Ty Lee trying to navigate their secret forbidden relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyoumiscalculated/pseuds/noyoumiscalculated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai’s a total Mom Friend, Ty Lee and Azula have a lot of Feelings for each other, and despite the fact that the three of them are the Most Elite Team, they’re also just Teenagers. Spans Book 2: Earth and is told from Mai’s POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee, Azula &amp; Mai (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>heart of coal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ve been around this world (and now everything’s a bore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from Take You Back (The Iron Hoof Cattle Call) by Orville Peck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Omashu is dull as fuck.</p><p>Scratch that – <em>New Ozai</em> is dull as fuck and Azula renaming a city after her father is the lamest thing Mai’s ever heard – and while Azula’s not her first choice of royal siblings, her arrival is the most exciting thing to happen since Flaming Hot Fire Flakes.</p><p>At least she brought Ty Lee with her – and if there’s one thing Azula and Ty Lee know how to do, it’s how to have fun.</p><p>Usually at Mai’s expense, but still.</p><p>However Mai is not prepared for the Avatar to show up and ruin Girl Time. Because yeah, as weird as Azula and Ty Lee are, she did kind of miss them. Maybe they’re not friends anymore, exactly, but they <em>did </em>grow up together and attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.</p><p>It is a bit strange to reminisce about their childhood without thinking of someone <em>else</em>.</p><p>A certain someone she’s only heard whispers about on his quest to find the Avatar. But now that Mai has seen that bald-headed freak in the flesh maybe their paths will–</p><p>“It’ll be interesting seeing Zuko again. Won’t it, Mai?” Ty Lee teases, like she’s reading Mai’s thoughts. Or observing her oracle, or whatever she calls that creepy party trick.</p><p>Mai shifts her eyes, but just the mention of his name brings back another flood of memories. Those stolen kisses between her and Zuko feel like a lifetime ago. </p><p>Maybe several lifetimes for Zuko.</p><p>It’s jarring how casually Ty Lee says it, too, like it’s the most blatantly obvious thing in the world. Like Ty Lee doesn’t have a million boyfriends Mai could tease her about – although none of them seem to last more than a week or so.</p><p>Maybe that’s the difference; Zuko actually means something to Mai.</p><p>Azula says nothing from her palanquin, but Mai knows she’s listening.</p><p>Mai sighs.</p><p>It better be worth leaving the monotony of New Ozai to track down her childhood crush. </p><p>Only time will tell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first night of camping is nothing like the luxurious lifestyle Mai’s used to.</p><p>The ground’s too hard for her liking and Azula took all the pillows for herself. Mai considers waking up Ty Lee just for the hell of it and because she doesn’t want to be the only one still awake. And there’s someone snoring somewhere and it’s driving her crazy.</p><p>She decides to go ahead and wake Ty Lee as payback for bringing up Zuko, but when she gets to Ty Lee’s tent, she’s not there. </p><p>Mai imagines what she could possibly be doing this time of night. </p><p>Maybe she’s relieving herself, or maybe she’s flirting with a tree, or maybe she’s even sleepwalking into the lake right about now. Mai doesn’t have anything better to do and she can’t fall asleep, so she waits for Ty Lee to get back, if only to startle her.</p><p>And waits...</p><p>And waits.</p><p>Finally, she’s had enough and starts looking for her friend. It doesn’t take long for her to find Ty Lee, snoring softly, curled up next to Azula, who has one arm wrapped around Ty Lee protectively.</p><p>Mai thought they gave up sleepovers long ago.</p><p>Girls their age don’t… aren’t supposed to… are discouraged from…</p><p>
  <em>Fraternizing.</em>
</p><p>If that’s even the right word.</p><p>Then again, it’s not like Mai can say for sure what they’ve done. Still… such things are not tolerated in the Fire Nation. Probably for the best that they’re not <em>in </em>the Fire Nation.</p><p>Mai goes back to her tent and pretends not to know what she thinks she knows.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This is the worst day of Mai’s life…so far.</p><p>She thought it was the day Zuko was banished from home – but no. </p><p>It’s being the third wheel on Azula and Ty Lee’s painfully awkward date. </p><p>A date which Mai is somewhat responsible for because Ty Lee just <em>has </em>to get Mai’s advice on what to do and where to go if – <em>hypothetically </em>– she wanted to take someone somewhere <em>nice</em>, where they could be <em>alone, </em>but also <em>in public</em>, and no one would have to know it was a <em>date</em>.</p><p>Advice Ty Lee grossly ignores for the record.</p><p>Mai <em>believes </em>her exact words were, “Azula doesn’t want to do any of those things, Ty Lee.”</p><p>Mai hasn’t said a word to Ty Lee about the other night – until now – and although Ty Lee’s not subtle about her affections, she still blushes.</p><p>But she doesn’t deny it. </p><p>There’s probably not anything Mai can really say to convince Ty Lee that this is a horrible idea either. </p><p>
  <em>Don’t end up with your head on a pike.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get strung up on the palace wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azula’s not worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t let them catch you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not worth it.</em>
</p><p>Clearly, it’s worth something to Ty Lee, worth risking whatever punishment Fire Lord Ozai might bestow if he ever found out. Mai suspects he might not take too kindly to his daughter and her friend being… <em>defiant.</em></p><p>Ty Lee prances off anyway, still determined to come up with something, but it doesn’t take long before Azula storms over and orders Mai to join them on their… <em>outing</em>.</p><p>Hence the reason they’re all three in some seedy tavern – and it’s no accident that Mai is wedged in between them. </p><p>Azula refuses to look at Ty Lee, and Ty Lee is desperate for Azula’s attention, but is too timid to do anything about it. Mai sips her drink and watches the other patrons, looking for signs of trouble.</p><p>It’s a rough crowd so with any luck, a brawl will break out and she’ll have an excuse to punch someone in the face.</p><p>Strangely enough, they’re mostly surrounded by men. The only other women in the place are serving drinks.</p><p>“I heard about this place from a guy at the trading post,” says Ty Lee, finally speaking up. “He said it’s something of a tourist attraction.”</p><p>Mai’s incredulous. “It looks more like a dung pile to me. Smells like it, too.”</p><p>Azula snorts and it’s the first time she’s acknowledged either of them since they made their trek here. “That man was just trying to scam you, Ty Lee. He probably sends everyone here for the overpriced beverages and undercooked food.”</p><p>“No, that’s not it at all!” Ty Lee bites back. “He said they have world famous dancers here.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of them. Or this place,” says Azula. “Mai, have you?”</p><p><em>Oh fuck</em>. </p><p>Now she’s figuratively in the middle as well. But Mai has to admit the only dancers she knows of are the royal dance troupe. And she has never been to a tavern that charged a fee at the door.</p><p>They’re both looking at her, waiting for an answer.</p><p><em>Double fuck</em>.</p><p>Deflect, deflect, deflect.</p><p>“What kind of dancers did he say they were, Ty Lee?” she asks.</p><p>"Um… just that they were from all over,” Ty Lee replies. “I can’t remember the exact word he used. Something with a <em>za </em>sound.”</p><p>Mai freezes.</p><p>The creepy vibe. </p><p>The creepy men.</p><p>“Exotic?” she guesses, hoping she’s wrong. </p><p>Despite their… <em>friendlier-than-most </em>friendship, her friends are still only fourteen, and if this place is what she thinks it is…</p><p>“Yes, that’s it!” Ty Lee confirms. “He said they were exotic dancers.”</p><p>“We need to go,” Mai insists, praying for once Azula listens to what she has to say and that they leave before anything… <em>begins</em>.</p><p>By some miracle, Azula agrees to leave – because in Azula’s mind this is <em>not </em>a date, and it <em>never </em>was, and if she ever <em>did </em>go on a date, it most certainly wouldn’t be with <em>Ty Lee </em>of all people – but not before flipping over their table and leaving someone else to clean up the mess.</p><p>Mai drags Ty Lee out by the arm.</p><p>Kind of annoying how Mai’s forced to be the Mom Friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They’re camping outside another Earth Kingdom village and Mai just wants a bed – or even a cot – and a warm bath.</p><p>But Azula’s suspicious of… well, everyone, and refuses to stay at the inn. </p><p><em>Someone might try to poison my dinner</em>, Azula tells them. <em>Or slit my throat in my sleep.</em></p><p>Mai’s willing to take that chance, but no one defies Azula.</p><p>So she takes her time preparing their dinner in order to avoid walking in on whatever Azula and Ty Lee may or may not be doing.</p><p>She’s been doing that a lot lately. Willing herself to concentrate on anything else because their <em>intimacy</em> is the last thing she wants to think about.</p><p>And if it wasn’t intimate before, Mai’s certain it is now.</p><p>Hickies dot Ty Lee’s skin, trailing down her throat, and her clothes look slightly singed, like Azula started to get impatient waiting for Ty Lee to... <em>hurry up</em>.</p><p>Most telling of all, however, is Ty Lee herself. Despite not breathing a word of their… <em>thing</em>… it’s written all over her face. The joy. The agony. Whatever kind of night she spends with Azula, it’s abundantly clear the next day.</p><p>Mai hopes Ty Lee’s never captured by the enemy. It would only take one rejected ransom to get Ty Lee talking.</p><p>Of course, Azula and Ty Lee find Mai anyway, wondering where dinner is and why it’s taking so long. Mai ignores them, so they resume their argument, much to her chagrin.</p><p>“Please,” Ty Lee begs, trailing behind Azula.</p><p>Azula crosses her arms. “I said no.”</p><p>“Nobody has to know!” Ty Lee says, maybe forgetting that Mai can hear everything that they’re saying, or maybe she doesn’t care. “The only reason–”</p><p>But Azula hasn’t forgotten and she glances sideways at Mai. “No, Ty Lee. End of discussion.”</p><p>With that, Ty Lee storms off in the direction of the village. Azula watches her leave, only to turn back around to Mai angrily and demand her dinner.</p><p>Mai serves her Royal Highness her food. She never had to do this before the whole Avatar thing. It’s a bit humiliating and humbling altogether. It’s only been a few weeks and she’s already had a few dozen dishes thrown at her head.</p><p>Ma expects this will be the worst temper tantrum yet.</p><p>Instead, Azula looks a little downtrodden, which is unusual for the most terrifying person in the entire fucking world.</p><p>“Just give her what she wants, Azula. It might shut her up,” Mai offers.</p><p>Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad, right? It’s Ty Lee they’re talking about. She probably just wants a night off from all the… <em>activities </em>she and Azula are doing.</p><p>“This doesn’t concern you!” Azula snaps back, flinging her dinner.  </p><p>Mai barely dodges the bowl and prays it’s not too late to wake up from this nightmare.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mai’s read all about star-crossed lovers, doomed from the start, with cosmic energies keeping them from truly being together. </p><p>She always thought that maybe applied to her and Zuko.</p><p>Ty Lee seems to think the same of herself and Azula, but their budding romance seems hit one dead end after another.</p><p>And not because of outside forces.</p><p>It’s all Azula.</p><p>“She won’t let me be her secret girlfriend,” Ty Lee whines, and because Mai is cursed, she’s the only person who can console Ty Lee when her secret girlfriend refuses to acknowledge that they are, in fact, secret girlfriends.</p><p>They make their way back to a much livelier camp, with soldiers milling about, where at least now they aren’t the only ones forced to Azula’s bidding. Although after getting tossed into the river by the Avatar’s sky bison and letting the Avatar’s friends escape, Azula won’t be pleased.</p><p>“Does it really matter what you call it?”</p><p>“It does!” Ty Lee insists. “It’s why I made out with that guy back in – wherever, and she was all mad, but if we’re not girlfriends then I can do what I want, right?”</p><p> “What guy?” Mai asks, perplexed.</p><p>“The innkeeper! From that one town we stopped in, remember? Azula saw me kissing him – well, he was sucking my neck like a purple pentapus – and she threw a fireball at us. Mostly at him, though, I think.”</p><p>Mai is dumbfounded and Mom Friend rears her ugly head again. “That guy was like… way older than you, Ty Lee.”</p><p>Ty Lee fidgets with her hands. “I know that. Besides, it didn’t work anyway. The next day she just acted like it never happened.”</p><p>“Is that why you also hit on that Water Tribe boy just now?” she asks. “You want her to be jealous?”</p><p>“N—n-no!” Ty Lee stammers. “I did it because I thought he was cute. Azula wasn’t even there. But if you could maybe, like, slip it into conversation later tonight when she’s around…”</p><p>“Ugh. No thanks,” says Mai.</p><p>“But if Azula <em>was </em>my secret girlfriend, then I wouldn’t flirt with anybody. Boys or girls. And they’re <em>all </em>so pretty,” Ty Lee whispers, as though half their conversation wasn’t already overheard. </p><p>Then forgotten, if these soldiers know what’s good for them. </p><p>“So pretty,” Ty Lee repeats dreamily. “But not like Azula. She’s the prettiest, most perfect girl in the world.”</p><p>“Ty Lee, I’m only going to say this once. Don’t play with fire,” Mai warns, but she fears it’s too late.</p><p>Ty Lee is already consumed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They’re on a Fire Navy ship.</p><p>It rains for days on end and each time they edge close enough to the shore, the tide pushes them back out to sea.</p><p>The sailors think it’s an omen.</p><p>Mai thinks it’s the Avatar doing this to spite her for throwing sharp objects at his head.</p><p>Maybe they’re both right.</p><p>Still, even the choppy, Unagi-infested waters have to be better than the latest round of Azula and Ty Lee’s never-ending drama.</p><p>At least Mai knows how to swim. With Azula and Ty Lee, she’s afraid she’ll be pulled under. What’s interesting, though, is what she discovers when no one thinks she’s listening.</p><p>“Father. I mean no disrespect, but I can no longer pretend I don’t… that I am… that my attraction to…”</p><p>Mai pauses outside Azula’s door. This has got to be the worst kept secret Mai has ever heard. It’s a miracle Fire Lord Ozai hasn’t struck them all down in one fell swoop yet.</p><p>To go inside now might mean risking a lightning bolt to the face from Azula, but Mai’s curiosity gets the better of her, so she does it anyway.</p><p>“Fire Father, I’m Lord. Father Gay, I’m Fire. <em>Damn it</em>. Father Lord, I am the – the –<em>blast it to hell</em>!”</p><p>Azula’s hunched over her vanity, stumbling over her words, talking to herself. Her fists are clenched tightly and a bead of sweat drips off her forehead.</p><p>Mai’s never seen her look so… unraveled.</p><p>“You can’t say it, can you?” Mai asks, leaning casually against the door frame.</p><p>Azula turns away from the mirror to seethe at her. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”</p><p>She’s flustered from being caught – a feat only Mai has only ever managed once before. And that was when they were kids. So much has changed since then. There’s so much more at stake now.</p><p><em>Youth is fleeting</em>, Mai’s mother used to tell her.</p><p>It certainly feels that way.</p><p>Mai considers her next words carefully since they might be her last. “Suppose…I do know.”</p><p>“Then I’d <em>suppose </em>someone broke their blood oath.”</p><p>“She didn’t tell me,” Mai replies, shrugging. She has no clue where Ty Lee is right about now, but maybe it’s for the best if she isn’t here for this particular conversation. “She didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you clever,” Azula muses. “What do you want? I assume you’re here for a reason.”</p><p>“Nothing better to do than watch you squirm.”</p><p>Azula snorts. “That’s where you’re wrong, Mai. I don’t squirm.” </p><p>“Oh Azula,” Mai sighs. “You’re usually so eloquent, but you can’t even tell your own reflection. How are you ever going to tell your father?”</p><p>“It’s not going to come up because I’m not stupid,” Azula says evenly. “But you know as well as I do that rumors are dangerous, and if a certain <em>rumor </em>was spread, I’d need to be prepared.”</p><p>“You’re going to monologue your way out of it like you always do,” says Mai, stunned.</p><p>There aren’t a lot of things Azula wouldn’t do, and if it came down to it, she’d <em>definitely </em>betray whatever she has with Ty Lee to save her own skin.</p><p>Especially when the Fire Nation is concerned.</p><p>Mai doesn’t think her blood has ever reached a boiling point so quickly.</p><p>“I will if the situation calls for it. It’s not like my father will give the crown back to Zuko over this. He needs me. I’m his one true heir,” says Azula, but she sounds like she’s trying to convince herself rather than Mai.</p><p>“At least your dad will give you a chance to make that speech!” Mai says angrily. “But what about Ty Lee? What do you think he’ll do to her?”</p><p>“I–”</p><p>“And do you know what the worst part is, Azula?” Mai interrupts her, knowing all too well that <em>no one </em>speaks to <em>Princess Azula </em>this way. </p><p>But Ty Lee is her friend. </p><p>Maybe even her only friend. </p><p>“The worst part is that you’ll let it happen as long as it’s not happening to you.”</p><p>Azula’s silence is deafening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s their first night in the drill and Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are expected to share a room.</p><p>Just one.</p><p>Between the three of them.</p><p>Which would be fine except Mai’s pretty sure that her friends have broken up. She braces herself, waiting for Azula to raise hell until they all are properly accommodated. </p><p>But she doesn’t. Instead, she just looks focused on the task at hand. Planning her attack on the impenetrable walls of Ba Sing Se.</p><p>And Ty Lee looks miserable.</p><p>“I gave her an ultimatum,” Ty Lee whispers to Mai once the coast is clear.</p><p>“Gee. How’d that go?” Mai asks dryly, knowing all too well how ultimatums usually end.</p><p>She thinks Ty Lee has figured it out the hard way.</p><p>It’s always the hard way when dealing with Azula.</p><p>“Um… I just told her we couldn’t… <em>do stuff </em>until we made it official. Secretly official, that is,” says Ty Lee.</p><p>Mai scoffs. “What’s that going to do? I mean, you’ve already done <em>it</em>, so doesn’t she have all the power in this situation?”</p><p>Ty Lee’s face pales.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly Mai realizes that maybe her friends haven’t quite… <em>progressed </em>in the physical aspect of their relationship as much as she thought.</p><p>It’s kind of a weird relief knowing she isn’t the only one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mai pretends to sleep and tries to think about anything else but the awkward virgins having a deep discussion on the other side of the room.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with us wanting to be together,” Ty Lee assures Azula. “But I am sorry I tried to pressure you. I know you have other things to consider besides my feelings.”</p><p>They have their legs crossed, facing each other, sitting as close as they possibly can, and despite the near pitch-black darkness of the room, there’s something glowing. It’s a small blue flame, and Azula cups it in her hands as they talk.</p><p>Ty Lee caresses Azula’s face and it’s the softest moment between them that Mai has ever witnessed.</p><p>“I want to, but I can’t, Ty Lee,” Azula whispers. “I have to make sure it’s safe for <em>us </em>first.”</p><p>“What about… what about all the people <em>like </em>us?”</p><p>Azula hesitates. “I can’t.”</p><p>Mai wants to move or get up, or something. Anything to avoid hearing any more of this. It’s too… personal.</p><p>But it’s impossible once Azula starts crying.</p><p>Mai would surely be struck down if Azula knew she was awake.</p><p>“I can’t,” Azula repeats over and over, gasping for air. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.”</p><p>Ty Lee strokes her hair and glances over at Mai, who can no longer pretend to be asleep. The brief eye contact only makes it worse. “I know, baby. I know.”</p><p>It’s a frightening reminder that Azula is human, too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mai, I have a proposition for you since Ty Lee refuses,” Azula jokes after they’ve been stuck in this drill for days, making their long, slow approach to Ba Sing Se. They’re all a little stir crazy, Azula included. “Come on, it’s not like you’ll ever see Zuzu again.”</p><p>Poor Ty Lee. </p><p>If she was a firebender, Mai’s certain steam would be pouring out her ears.</p><p>“By now my brother has probably knocked up some wretched Earth Kingdom girl with more than three emotions,” Azula adds and it’s times like these that Mai wouldn’t put it past herself to kill Azula. “I’d be doing you a favor by helping you get over your ex.”</p><p>More like Azula needs help getting over hers.</p><p>And as if Mai’s stupid enough to accept one of Azula’s <em>favors</em>. </p><p>“Which three do I have?” Mai asks.</p><p>Azula’s too busy staring at Ty Lee to pay any real attention to Mai. “What?”</p><p>“Which three emotions?” Mai clarifies.</p><p>She’s not curious. That’s just the response she gives Azula so that she doesn’t have to think about the <em>other </em>thing Azula said. Which, as much as it pains her, could have an ounce of truth to it. </p><p>Zuko could’ve easily met someone else.</p><p>He could have forgotten Mai entirely.</p><p>“You’re indifferent, for one,” Azula lists. “Not to mention withdrawn.”</p><p>“And constipated!” Ty Lee chimes in.</p><p>Mai glares at Ty Lee, who shrugs. It wasn’t Mai’s fault Azula made a crass remark, but when it comes to their group dynamic, Ty Lee is always going to side with Azula.</p><p>Even if their breakup was ugly.</p><p>Which means it’s Time to Gang Up on Mai.</p><p>Azula smirks. “That’s right, Ty Lee. And constipated.”</p><p>“That’s not an emotion,” Mai mutters, but it doesn’t matter.</p><p>“Perhaps we should get Mai some prunes. Ty Lee, what do you think?”</p><p>There’s a threat in there somewhere. One that involves Mai having to stomach an entire plate of those nasty things and spend the next few days shitting her brains out.</p><p>If she flat out refuses, then Azula will absolutely make her eat them, but if she manages to evade the subject…</p><p>“Uh, maybe we –” Ty Lee begins nervously, looking suddenly worried Azula might do That Thing where she goes Too Far, but Mai cuts her off.</p><p>“Or we could get drunk instead.” </p><p>Azula shrugs, and Ty Lee fetches the wine, looking all too happy while taking long swigs when her turn rolls around. It goes to her head far quicker than the other girls and makes her giggle. Then hiccup. Then giggle harder.</p><p>Azula stops after three or four sips because Mai knows she can’t handle more than that and remain in complete control of whatever situation she’s in. </p><p>It is somewhat amusing to see Azula fret over Ty Lee, though. Normally it’s Mai’s job to hold her hair while Ty Lee throws up in the chamber pot, but there’s Azula, threading her fingers through Ty Lee’s messy braid, trying to keep it out of her face, and acting like it’s not beneath royalty to do so.</p><p>Mai wonders when they fell in love and if they’ve realized it yet.</p><p>Ty Lee probably has.</p><p>Azula definitely hasn’t.</p><p>
  <em>For fuck’s sake...</em>
</p><p>Drinking makes her wistful.</p><p>Makes her think back to all those times, long ago, spent at the palace. Spending her mornings in the royal libraries, hidden behind stacks of books, soaking up whatever she could. Stealing snacks from the kitchen while Azula and Ty Lee created a distraction. Catching a glimpse of Zuko across the courtyard while she and her friends played.</p><p>Times she was happy.</p><p>She sheds a tear, but no one notices.</p><p>She doesn’t shed another.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It truly is a long, long way to Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Mai stays clear of Azula for the next few days, although she doesn’t miss the way Ty Lee watches her like a hawk. </p><p>Azula should’ve never joked about Mai sleeping with her. </p><p>Then again, Azula should never joke about anything. </p><p>It’s never funny.</p><p>Ty Lee doesn’t think so either, apparently. She stalks Mai, walking on her hands, with a petty scowl on her face. But she’s quick, <em>too </em>quick, and always disappears before Mai can say anything to her.</p><p>One day there’s a rumor floating around that Mai swallows mice whole and poops out their skeletons intact. </p><p>So… there’s that.</p><p>It’s times like these that Mai is reminded that all three of them are just teenagers.</p><p>Not <em>that </em>different from other girls their age, in some ways.</p><p>Still prone to jealousy, drama, etcetera…</p><p>She and Ty Lee just had the rare opportunity of growing up with the royal siblings.</p><p>And the misfortune of falling in love with them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>Their glorious attempt to finally bring down the walls of Ba Sing Se… is garbage.</p><p>The Avatar stops Azula and his friends destroy the drill, and the entire crew waits in eerie silence for their princess to speak at the rendezvous point.</p><p>But Azula doesn’t say anything. And the longer she goes without saying anything, the worse it will be for all of them.</p><p>“I won’t begin to express my disappointment until everyone is present,” Azula says, after a while.</p><p>Mai looks around, trying to figure out who is missing – oh. </p><p>Ty Lee still isn’t back yet.</p><p>When she does come back, she’s covered in sludge and crying uncontrollably.</p><p>“They – they had me trapped in this crap and I couldn’t get out and then they sent all of it rushing back into the drill and I – and I –”</p><p>Mai tries to console Ty Lee by rubbing her back, but this is a job for Azula, who seems torn between comforting her and wanting to remain unnerved for her troops.</p><p>“I almost drowned!” Ty Lee sobs.</p><p>Apparently Azula can’t take it, so she holds Ty Lee by the hand, because there’s nothing suspect about comforting her closest companion after something like <em>that</em>.</p><p>Even in Fire Nation culture.</p><p>“But you almost drowned <em>for me</em>,” Azula whispers, so that only the three of them can hear. “There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me, right?”</p><p>Mai wonders if that’s meant to be reassuring. It comes off quite the opposite. </p><p>Nice, Azula.</p><p>Azula turns to Mai. “And where were <em>you </em>during all of this?” she snarls.</p><p>Okay, so Mai definitely disobeyed orders to follow Ty Lee down into the sewers.</p><p>Her bad.</p><p>It just makes Ty Lee cry even harder, and she pulls a stunned Azula into a hug.</p><p>“There, there,” Azula tells her softly. “You’re fine. You didn’t drown so there’s no need to be upset about it.”</p><p>“Azula,” Mai objects, but she knows better than to call her out on her… <em>insensitivity </em>now.</p><p>Azula clears her throat, and pries Ty Lee from their tight embrace. “Mai, take Ty Lee back to her tent and get her cleaned up. You two are dismissed. Now for the rest of you pathetic lowlifes…”</p><p>Mai leads Ty Lee towards camp in Full Mom Friend Mode. She hates herself for it, but Ty Lee needs her right now. And Azula did have a point – Mai was supposed to go with Ty Lee into the slurry pipe.</p><p>
  <em>What if… </em>
</p><p>Mai shudders and tries not to think about what ifs.</p><p>Instead, she focuses on what she can do now. She can help her friend clean up and make her some tea. It’s the bare minimum, she knows, but it’s all she can come up with.</p><p>Maybe she’ll even help Ty Lee plan her wedding to Azula that will never happen in a million years.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mai asks, once they’re done showering off.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ty Lee replies with a small smile creeping up the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“…Because you almost drowned?”</p><p>“Oh yeah…that,” Ty Lee says coyly. “I had to come up with something to get us out of the meeting. I mean, do <em>you</em> want to listen to all the things we did wrong for hours and hours?”</p><p>Un<em>-fucking-</em>believable.</p><p>“I hate that you’re right,” Mai admits begrudgingly, and she’s a bit surprised by Ty Lee’s deception given her… <em>situation </em>with Azula. “I almost felt sorry for you.”</p><p>Ty Lee shrugs. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Mai shakes her head in disbelief. “You had everyone convinced. You had <em>Azula </em>convinced.”</p><p>“I guess I just have that effect on people,” Ty Lee says, now grinning from ear to ear, and Mai is kind of relieved to see her back to her usual annoying self.</p><p>So Mai laughs, harder than she has in a long time, even if it’s only funny because Mai never thought of Azula having an actual weakness.</p><p>But if the time ever comes Mai knows exactly what to do with that knowledge.</p><p>Especially if it means saving Ty Lee from a horrible, horrible fate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kyoshi.</p><p>Mai tries to remember what she learned about her back at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls as she shuffles the captive Kyoshi warriors into their holding cells.</p><p><em>Avatar Kyoshi was swift and decisive.<br/></em><br/>Mai always liked that about her.<br/><br/>What else?<br/><br/>She lived.<br/><br/>She died.<br/><br/>She did… some other stuff?<br/><br/>Ugh. <br/><br/>Azula better not quiz her on this shit.<br/><br/>Truthfully, they weren’t taught all that much about the previous incarnations of the Avatar back in school other than Roku. Those stories were long forgotten in the Fire Nation or tucked away in scholarly journals no one’s touched in years.<br/><br/>Mai can only imagine what the real Kyoshi would think of her warriors getting their asses hand to them. But despite losing – <em>badly</em> – they don’t seem all that frightened.<br/><br/>A little pissed, for sure, once Mai commands them to take off their uniforms and put on their new prison garb.<br/><br/>It’s taking too long and she’s bored so she decides she might as well ask.<br/><br/>“What can you tell me about…”<br/><br/>Their leader cuts Mai off. “We’re not saying anything to you!”<br/><br/>“…Avatar Kyoshi?” Mai continues.<br/><br/>The girl huffs. “She believed in justice. In order for the world to remain in harmony, there must be consequences for people looking to disrupt the balance.”<br/><br/>“Consequences. You don’t say,” is Mai’s trite reply, already regretting her question. <br/><br/>She wanted the highlights, not her whole life story.<br/><br/>“Just look at all the destruction the Fire Nation caused in a century,” says the girl. “Homes… villages… all destroyed. Lives lost. Families ruined.”<br/><br/>Wow. She should’ve never started this conversation. Talk about a bummer.<br/><br/>“If you’re trying to convince me to defect, you’re doing a terrible job,” Mai says with a yawn.<br/><br/>“You’ll never get away with this, you know,” another warrior chimes in. “The Avatar and his friends will defeat you.”<br/><br/><em>Blah, blah, blah.</em> <br/><br/>Mai rolls her eyes. “He’s like… ten or something.”<br/><br/>“He might be young, but he is destined to end this war. Wouldn’t you rather be on his side when he does?”<br/><br/>“No,” says Mai. “I’d rather fight for my country.”<br/><br/>Her fucked up country, but her country, nonetheless.<br/><br/>She gathers up their rumpled uniforms and leaves them there to rot.<br/><br/><em>Why risk your freedom?</em><br/><br/>She wants to ask… but doesn’t.<br/><br/>Maybe one day she’ll find out what the deal is with the fugly makeup too.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Well, it’s unofficially official,” Ty Lee brags at breakfast a week later, and there’s no mistaking what she’s alluding to. “Or is it officially unofficial? One of the two.”<br/><br/>“Congratulations,” Mai sighs.<br/><br/>At least something happened around here.</p><p>Sure, it’s the worst possible thing to happen, but fine. Maybe Azula and Ty Lee can finally leave her the fuck alone now with their bullshit. Other than that, Ba Sing Se is just as boring as the rest of the Earth Kingdom, only this time Mai is forced to wear the most putrid shade of green.</p><p>Actually, infiltrating the city as the Kyoshi warriors was kind of fun, but the allure wore off after scooping up bear poop for the millionth time.<br/><br/>And now it’s way too early for this conversation.<br/><br/>Ty Lee, however, is too energized to sit still. She rises with the sun, same as Azula, despite not being a bender. Mai sleeps until afternoon tea every chance she gets. <br/><br/>“C’mon, Mai, at least pretend to be excited for me! We’re in the Earth King’s palace, she’s in such a good mood, and I think tonight is… you know… <em>the night</em>.”<br/><br/>This is too much information.</p><p>Mai wrinkles her nose. “So what? You’re going to sleep with her because she gave you the slightest bit of attention?”<br/><br/>“It’s not like that,” Ty Lee says, frowning.<br/><br/><em>It’s exactly like that.</em><br/><br/>“Kind of seems like it.”<br/><br/>“It’s not,” Ty Lee insists. “You don’t know her as well as I do.”<br/><br/>Mai laughs because it’s the most ridiculous thing Ty Lee’s ever said to her in all their years of friendship. “I don’t need to make out with her to know she’ll say anything to get what she wants.”<br/><br/>Ty Lee’s lip trembles. “You know what, Mai? You’re just jealous because you want what we have…<em>and you can’t have it because your boyfriend is a traitor</em>!”<br/><br/>Maybe Mai kind of deserves that for picking a fight in the first place. <br/><br/>It still hurts. <br/><br/>Especially coming from the one person she considers a friend.<br/><br/>Mai turns away. “Don’t.”<br/><br/>“Mai, I – I didn’t mean that –” Ty Lee tries to apologize, scrambling after her as she makes her way out of the grand hall.<br/><br/>“I said…don’t!” she yells, pushing Ty Lee to the ground, leaving her stunned. <br/><br/>Mai gets why Ty Lee said it. <br/><br/>She does. <br/><br/>It’s just eventually someone’s bound to pick her first… right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“What did you say to Ty Lee?” Azula hisses at her, cornering her in the hallway that afternoon. “She keeps trying to drag me into a dark room and I don’t think it’s to torture me.”<br/><br/>Mai quirks an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”<br/><br/>“Very funny, Mai, but leave the jokes to me. Your delivery always falls a little…flat.”<br/><br/>“Don’t you <em>want</em> to sneak off with your secret girlfriend? I thought that was the whole point of caving into her insane demands.”<br/><br/>“Trust me, I do,” Azula answers, albeit a little too quickly. “And if all goes according to plan, there will be plenty of time for <em>that</em> later.”<br/><br/>“You’re scared,” Mai deduces.<br/><br/>Right about now, Mai would probably be dodging lighting, but even as livid as she is, Azula can’t risk blowing their cover. So she grips the front of Mai’s shirt and shoves her against the wall. “I am no such thing!”<br/><br/><em>She is.</em><br/><br/><em>She totally is.</em><br/><br/>Finally, a game worth playing with Azula.<br/><br/>A game Mai has a chance of winning for once.<br/><br/>Mai smirks, despite the predicament she’s in. Teasing Azula is the most fun she’s had since she got here. “You’re scared Ty Lee will be better at it than you.”<br/><br/>“That’s ridiculous. It’s not a competition.”<br/><br/>“Everything’s a competition with you. If she’s better than you, she might not want to do it with you again, but if you put it off too long, she’ll break up with you for good. Then she’ll <em>really</em> win.”<br/><br/>“Enough!” her princess commands.<br/><br/>It feels good knowing she can get underneath the almighty Azula’s skin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So… <em>lose anything</em> last night?” Mai asks Azula the next morning.<br/><br/>Azula scowls.<br/><br/>Yeah.<br/><br/>That’s what Mai thought.<br/><br/>It’s worth waking up before the rooster lizard crows just to see her reaction.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“But then the Dai Li arrived before I snuck in the room. Just when we were finally going to be alone. I think I might be jinxed.”<br/><br/>Of course she has to hear Ty Lee’s version of events while they drag the water peasant girl behind them down to the Crystal Catacombs.<br/><br/>Eventually they will do it and eventually Mai will hear about it, but for now she’s safe.<br/><br/>Thank Agni.<br/><br/>“Wow. How inconvenient,” Mai replies.<br/><br/>She still hasn’t forgotten what Ty Lee said about Zuko.<br/><br/>Or forgiven her.<br/><br/>“I know! But could you imagine if they burst through the door just as things were getting good? I’d be so embarrassed.”<br/><br/>Sure. <br/><br/>Getting caught <em>in flagrante</em> by enemy agents is a total nightmare.<br/><br/>Mai assumes, anyway.<br/><br/>“You won’t get away with this,” the girl interjects, her body still limp from Ty Lee’s chi blocking.<br/><br/>“People always say that, but then we do,” Mai tells her, glancing over her shoulder. “Now shut it, Water Tribe.”<br/><br/>“My <em>name </em>is Katara and my friends will come for me.”<br/><br/>Ty Lee giggles. “Aren’t you the Avatar’s girlfriend?”<br/><br/>“No!” the girl objects.<br/><br/>“That’s a yes,” Mai retorts. “Isn’t needing a guy to save you kind of… pathetic?”<br/><br/>“Aang isn’t my boyfriend. And I can usually save myself,” Katara grumbles.<br/><br/>“I think it’s sweet,” says Ty Lee, talking to their prisoner like they’re friends. “I have someone special, too. It’s just hard to find time for <em>us</em> with this whole war thing going on, you know?”<br/><br/>“Sure?” says a confused Katara.<br/><br/>“Ignore her,” Mai says, although she’s not sure which one she’s referring to.<br/><br/>They’re both annoying her right now.<br/><br/>“Anywho,” Ty Lee continues. “Azula says that once she defeats the Avatar, she promises to make our first time super romantic–”<br/><br/>This is not good.<br/><br/>Katara looks up at them; they look at each other and back down at her.<br/><br/>The only sound is Ty Lee’s echo bouncing off the walls of the catacombs.<br/><br/><em>Romantic, romantic, romantic.</em><br/><br/>“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll forget you heard that,” Mai threatens, grabbing one of her knives and dragging the flat side along Katara’s face. “Understood?”<br/><br/>Katara nods hesitantly. “There is no war in Ba Sing Se.”<br/><br/>Whatever the fuck that means, Mai just hopes she keeps her mouth shut.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“How could you be so careless?” Mai admonishes Ty Lee once they’re back in the Earth King’s throne room. “You just gave away valuable information to the resistance!”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I–”<br/><br/>“Don’t apologize to me. Think about it, Ty Lee. Think about how dangerous it could be for <em>you </em>if that girl escapes.”<br/><br/>“I know! I’m so stupid,” Ty Lee cries. “So, so stupid.”<br/><br/>“You’re not stupid,” Mai comforts Ty Lee, hugging her. She can’t deny that she has a soft spot for Ty Lee, no matter how hard she tries. “You fell in love and it’s so completely obvious that she would’ve figured it out on her own. I did.”<br/><br/>Ty Lee sniffles. “It’s that obvious?”<br/><br/>“It’s practically tattooed on your face.”<br/><br/>“I can’t help it. I just love her so much. And I <em>know </em>she feels the same way about me.”<br/><br/>“I’m not asking you to help it. I’m asking you to be careful,” says Mai gently in her Mom voice. “I…I can’t lose you.”<br/><br/>“I know the risk,” Ty Lee whispers. “But thanks. You’re my best friend, Mai.”<br/><br/>“You’re the closest thing I have to one, I guess,” Mai replies, trying not to dwell on the reality of the situation.<br/><br/>The thought occurs to her that she should’ve killed Katara when she had the chance.<br/><br/>Mai won't make that mistake again.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>They’re taking off their Kyoshi makeup for the night and strategizing for tomorrow’s coup when Azula brings it up.<br/><br/>“Great work apprehending our little friend, Ty Lee,” she says.<br/><br/>“Who, Katara?” Ty Lee asks. “She reminded me of you, actually.” <br/><br/>Azula glares at her. “In what way?”<br/><br/>“Just that if she could breathe fire, she probably would,” Mai says, shooting Ty Lee a pointed look. “She was that angry we captured her.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” nods Ty Lee, “and it was so funny when she lied about the Avatar. She said he wasn’t her boyfriend, but they’re totally together.”<br/><br/><em>Seriously?</em></p><p>Didn’t Mai just warn her to be cautious?<br/><br/>Even if she is light on her feet, it seems that it’s impossible for Ty Lee to tiptoe around her own girlfriend.</p><p>To make matters worse … that girlfriend is Azula.<br/><br/>“I see,” Azula replies in a dangerous tone.<br/><br/>Mai grips the shuriken in her hand tightly and tries to remain as still as possible, knowing that if she has to strike the princess, she’ll require the element of surprise.<br/><br/>“Yes, I imagine the parallel was quite amusing,” Azula continues brightly, a stark contrast from just a second ago, “but only someone as perceptive as you would pick up on something like that, Ty Lee.”<br/><br/>Mai breathes a sigh of relief as Ty Lee beams.<br/><br/>Ty Lee leans in closer to Azula and strokes her arm, but doesn’t dare initiate anything else. “Yeah. It was <em>so </em>obvious to me that, like, she loves him.”<br/><br/>“How obvious was it?” Azula asks, leaning towards Ty Lee.<br/><br/>Wait.<br/><br/>What.</p><p>Is.</p><p>Happening.<br/><br/>Are they… are they…<em> flirting?</em></p><p>“May I please be excused?” asks Mai, but she’s ignored.</p><p>“It was so obvious because when I met her, I just knew right away,” says Ty Lee, batting her eyes and butchering Mai's words from earlier. “Mai had no idea.”<br/><br/>“Well, that’s because you’re a genius,” says Azula. “And everyone knows Mai can barely string two words together.”<br/><br/>Great.<br/><br/>Now they’re flirting and making fun of her at the same time.<br/><br/>“I hate you both,” mutters Mai, hoping with any luck Azula will excuse her and she can leave them to their weird mating rituals.<br/><br/>Ty Lee grins. “Wow, Mai, that was four words.”<br/><br/>Azula laughs in a way that Mai has never heard her laugh before.<br/><br/>It’s unsettling.<br/><br/>Mai turns to Azula. “I’m leaving with or without your permission.”<br/><br/>“Mai, wait,” she says, still giggling. “Don’t go.”<br/><br/>Mai hesitates; although they are in Ba Sing Se, Azula is still her princess and that was a direct order.</p><p>“Although you’ll never be as hilarious as I am, you should really learn to tell jokes like Ty Lee. She always <em>nails</em> the punchline.”<br/><br/>Okay.<br/><br/>This is officially the worst part of the trip.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Despite Azula’s lack of social skills and weird sense of humor, she sure knows how to execute a coup.<br/><br/>The Council of Five are simultaneously captured by the Dai Li, and when the Water Tribe boy and the blind girl burst in to warn the Earth King, they’re swiftly dealt with.<br/><br/>Leaving Mai and Ty Lee stuck with bear-sitting duties while Azula moves forward with the next phase.<br/><br/>“Rabaroo, rabaroo. <em>Hop, hop, hop</em>. Rabaroo, rabaroo. <em>Stop, stop, stop.</em> See the rabaroos in the lychee nut tree? There’s mommy, and daddy, and baby, and me!” Ty Lee recites to the confused bear. “So that’s how it goes, Bosco. Now you try.”<br/><br/>“Bears can’t jump,” Mai says from her spot on the stairs. “Besides, that dumb rhyme never made any sense to me. Rabaroos don’t climb trees.”<br/><br/>“Full of negative energy, today, are we?” Ty Lee asks, taking a seat beside her. “I get it. Azula’s out there luring Zuko into a trap as we speak. It’s okay to have mixed feelings about it.”<br/><br/>Mai looks away. “I don’t have feelings. At all.”<br/><br/>“You just wish that was true, but you feel things more deeply than anybody else,” says Ty Lee. “Your aura betrays you, by the way. It’s always lavender when it’s just the two of us.”<br/><br/>“Lavender, huh? What about yours?”</p><p>“Mine is as bright as the sun!” Ty Lee brags. “I’ve never been happier in my life.”</p><p>As much as Mai wants Ty Lee to always be this way, she has to ask. “What about when we return to the Fire Nation?”</p><p>Ty Lee pauses. “We’ve discussed it.”<br/><br/>“What did she say?” Mai pries.</p><p>“That we can’t afford any mistakes,” Ty Lee whispers. “Then once she's Fire Lord she'll make it okay again. For us.”</p><p>Mai has her doubts.</p><p>“Fine. Just know that I'll do everything in my power to protect you if... if...” Mai trails off.</p><p>If Ozai finds out. Which he inevitably will.<br/><br/>Ty Lee kisses her on the cheek. <br/><br/>“Love you too,” she says fondly. “As long as you know that <em>I’ll</em> do what I have to do to keep her.”</p><p>
  <em>Including murdering Ozai?</em>
</p><p>Mai wants to ask, but she knows Ty Lee could never.</p><p>But Mai can. </p><p>She will, too, if it comes down to it. </p><p>She can only hope Fire Lord Azula will forgive her someday.</p><p>This is way more than Mai wanted to feel today so she looks at the bear and decides to change the subject. <br/><br/>“Try showing him how to stand on his front paws.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Everything happens so quickly from there.<br/><br/>The pesky do-gooders from before rush back in, only to disable Ty Lee from using her hands.<br/><br/>“Just take the bear,” Mai tells them.<br/><br/>At least she won’t have to clean up after it anymore. She even does Ty Lee a kindness and helps her break free once they’re gone.<br/><br/>“I hope Azula’s okay,” says Ty Lee, rubbing her wrists.<br/><br/>“If anyone knows how to look out for themselves, it’s Azula. I’m sure she’s fine.”<br/><br/>Ty Lee sighs. “It’s just…why didn’t she want me with her?”<br/><br/>The ground rumbles beneath them. Whatever’s happening below the city must be pretty powerful. Powerful enough to make the walls shake and their legs tremble.<br/><br/>“I guess because she knew I’d want company. You know how much I hate to be alone,” Mai lies.<br/><br/>“You are super needy,” Ty Lee jokes back. “Be honest, Mai. What do you really think?”<br/><br/>Mai groans. This is the worst possible time for a thinly-veiled <em>Do-you-think-my-girlfriend-loves-me-as-much-as-I-love-her </em>discussion.<br/><br/>The ground shakes again.<br/><br/>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because those losers know all your tricks now. They’re not going to let you get anywhere close enough to block their chi.”<br/><br/>Ty Lee perks up at this. “Or maybe she just didn’t want me to get hurt, like when I almost drowned.”<br/><br/>“You mean when you faked almost drowning?”<br/><br/>“Shhh! That’s our little secret, remember?” Ty Lee reminds her, and another vibration causes the entire palace to lurch.<br/><br/>“You better pray your girlfriend never finds out,” Mai replies as debris from the ceiling start falling. “We need to get out of here.”<br/><br/>“But we’re supposed to wait for Azula!”<br/><br/>Mai reaches her hand out for Ty Lee to take. “Come. On.”<br/><br/>“No! I’m not going without her,” Ty Lee pulls away from Mai. “She told me to stay!”<br/><br/>Now is not the time for Ty Lee to be stubborn – especially when the ground could crumble beneath their feet at any moment.<br/><br/>“If we wait, we’ll be crushed to death,” argues Mai. “Ty Lee. Let’s go.”<br/><br/>“What if she comes looking for us? She won’t know where we went,” Ty Lee frets.<br/><br/>“Listen, I know you love Azula, but for once, will you please just do this for me?” Mai yells, hoping her voice isn’t washed out by all the commotion going on around them. “You’re my <em>best friend</em>. Choose me.”<br/><br/>She extends her hand once more.<br/><br/>Ty Lee does choose her.<br/><br/>It’s bittersweet knowing the only reason she does is because their lives are on the line.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>When a triumphant Azula emerges from the Crystal Catacombs, Mai is surprised to see Zuko beside her.<br/><br/>“The Avatar is dead,” Azula proclaims. “My uncle is still a traitor to the crown, but my brother… my brother proved himself <em>more </em>than worthy.”<br/><br/>There’s a distant look in his eyes, an expression Mai can’t read.<br/><br/>It occurs to her that maybe she doesn’t know this Zuko.<br/><br/>The old Zuko, the one she’d romanticized in her head, is long gone.<br/><br/>Mai hopes she loves this one, too.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>They set off on their journey back to the Fire Nation that day, leaving the now-occupied city of Ba Sing Se.<br/><br/>Mai leans on the railing of the royal warship and watches the Earth Kingdom get farther and farther away.<br/><br/>Good riddance.<br/><br/>“Will you miss it?” Ty Lee asks, joining her at the stern of the ship.<br/><br/>Mai shakes her head no.<br/><br/>“I will,” Ty Lee says. “We had some really good times there. You, me, and Azula.”<br/><br/>“That doesn’t matter. We’re going home now,” says Mai.<br/><br/>“I know! Everything’s exactly the way I dreamed it would be. Which is why… tonight is totally <em>the night</em>,” Ty Lee admits, unable to control her giddiness. <br/><br/>Oh.<br/><br/>That.<br/><br/>Mai almost forgot.<br/><br/>“Do you think I’ll look different after?” she asks Mai.<br/><br/>Mai rolls her eyes. “You’ll always look like an awkward virgin to me even if you aren’t a virgin anymore.”<br/><br/>“Really? Thanks,” says Ty Lee, “I’d say the same about you except you <em>will</em> still be a virgin tomorrow.”<br/><br/><em>Harsh.<br/><br/></em><em>Way harsh.</em><em><br/></em></p><p>Mai’s taught her well.<br/><br/>“Love you too, Ty Lee,” she says. They hug before Ty Lee scampers off to find Azula.<br/><br/>“Where’s she going in such a hurry?” asks Zuko, walking up behind Mai.<br/><br/>Mai smirks. “You don't want to know, trust me.”<br/><br/>They stand there enjoying the silence for a moment. <br/><br/>It’s perfect.<br/><br/><em>“Canikissyou?”</em> he mumbles suddenly.</p><p>She hears him. She just wants to make him work for it a little. “Care to repeat that?”</p><p>He clears his throat. “Mai. Can I… can I kiss you?”<br/><br/>She turns to him and it’s been so long since she’s seen his face. She hasn’t, up close, since the Agni Kai with his father.<br/><br/>“You don’t have to ask, you know. My answer hasn’t changed since you’ve been gone,” she teases, stepping towards him and sweeping his hair out of his eyes.<br/><br/>When Zuko laughs, with the golden sunset behind him, Mai gets the sense that this must be how Ty Lee feels when she’s with Azula.</p><p>“It’s probably the only thing that hasn’t changed,” he says, kissing her softly on the lips.<br/><br/>Mai blushes and gazes back out onto the sea. “You’re right about that.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>THE END.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I heard stories with all lowercase letters in the title are cooler so I made my title all lowercase letters. Also… I haven’t written anything this long since my Glee days. Don’t ask. I’ll deny it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>